<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Garden of Love by XFanFicLoverX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546831">The Garden of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFanFicLoverX/pseuds/XFanFicLoverX'>XFanFicLoverX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Drama, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Injury, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Major Original Character(s), Moving On, New Miraculous Holders, Original Character(s), Original Kwamis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFanFicLoverX/pseuds/XFanFicLoverX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new miraculous holder in Paris, and she's determined to get Chat Noir to fall in love with her. </p>
<p>And Ladybug does NOT like her!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all enjoy this fic. Sorry for being inactive for so long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another akuma. Abilene sighs. </p>
<p>It's a Monday morning, and although this akuma isn't neccesarily destructive, it certainly is an annoying inconvenience. She's on her way to the Dupain Bakery to deliever fresh fruits and nuts from her garden, and even a couple of mixtures of tea to Sabine.</p>
<p>Abilene and Sabine have become friends. She's even come to think of the woman as a mother, especially after... Well, no point dwelling on that. Anyways, her time with Sabine has been an interesting experence. They can talk about tea for hours, and she's been tempted to import some plants from China to make a tea as a gift for the Chinese woman. </p>
<p>Her relationship with Marinette has also been good. They don't talk as much, mainly because Abilene doesn't go to her school-or any school for that matter, but whenever Marinette needed an unfamiliar face to confess her woes to, she's always there for her. </p>
<p>A black figure catches her eye. She sees none other than Chat Noir get thrown to the ground nearby, but dashes back into the fight. Abilene couldn't supress the wince, and hopes he'll be okay. She's certain that the magical suits are durable, but there was a sneaky suspicion that they weren't indestructible. She leans her head along the cool window, and sighs wistfully.</p>
<p>"I wish I could help you." She says quietly under her breath.</p>
<p>'Especially you, Chat Noir...'</p>
<p>Her feelings for him had snuck up on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
**FLASHBACK**</p>
<p>There was an akuma fight not long ago, and she found herself at the wrong place at the wrong time, or perhaps it was the right place and time. The akumas' name was Water Girl (pfft), and she controlled water (obviously). She could tell that the duo heroes were getting increasingly annoyed by the flooding hindering their movements.</p>
<p>She wasn't one to stick around to watch the fight, and potentially get injured. She left that to those who were more willing to take that risk. Well, Ladybugs' cure does heal, but she'd rather not find out if the heal applied to the dead. </p>
<p>Abilene shook her head at the morbid thought, and turned to head home before the floodinging could get a chance to maroon her. That was until a loud piercing yowl halted her. With a quick turn that almost gave her whiplash, she sees a frantic Chat Noir in a heavily flooded neighborhood thrashing in the water, and Ladybug too preoccupied to save her partner. His cries make her heart clench, and it's until she's treading water she realizes she charged after him.</p>
<p>The storm overhead, along with the tremors of the battle caused the waves to foam and clash against each other. Panic began to settle within her heart, and threatened to pull her under.</p>
<p>'Don't thrash. Just swim.' The mantra repeated. She forced herself to ignore the frenzy waves that were eager to swallow her whole, and the ache in her lungs when she went under for too long. </p>
<p>Abilene managed to tread over to a windowsill to allow her muscles a break as she clung on, and heaved some much needed air to soothe the burning in her chest. Coughing up the filthy fluids. She flicked her dark braids out of her face, and scanned the restless surface. Her heart pounded when she failed to spot the black cat.</p>
<p>'Please Chat, please give me one glance.' She pleaded, tears welling up.</p>
<p>With a roar, the hero bursted out of the water wailing helplessly.</p>
<p>"I'm coming, Chat!" She dives back into the frantic water, and treads with fervor. The adrenaline pulsing through her veins overcame the strain in her limbs as she fought against the clashing tides.</p>
<p>'Al-almost there!' She gasps for one more (hopefully not last) breath, and goes under blindly searching for anything to grasp on to. She kept reaching, and reaching. </p>
<p>Until her fingers dug into leather. </p>
<p>She wheezed in elation, and blanches when water floods her lungs. Abilene heaves herself out the water, and immediately sputters to clear her thoat. It didn't take any strength at all to pull Chat above water, because he's already climbing her. </p>
<p>She always wondered if he had claws, being cat themed and such. Now, she wishes she never found out. All ten of his magical sharp claws dig and rake into her flesh. Abilene couldn't supress a pained cry as her wounds sear from the filthy water. In his distress, he doesn't realize he is inflicting harm to her, but she doesn't blame him. She would have been surprised if he wasn't afraid of water.</p>
<p>Pushing through the agony, she drags Chat Noir to higher elevation. His hyperventilating was all the encouragement she needed to hasten their escape. Wanting to take him away from his fears. Another shriek tears from her throat, and she swears a claw hooked around a rib, but she perseveres. </p>
<p>'Just keep going. Don't sto-' She couldn't complete the thought from the feeling of flesh lacerating. The scratching stopped, now he just digs his claws as deeply as he can to ensure he doesn't get ripped away from his only salvation.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours, when it was really approximately 30 minutes, they were finally able to get their footing without the threat of being toppled over.  She grew used to the feeling of Chats' claws, reducing it to an ache, enough to focus. Taking a moment to catch her breath, the adrenaline finally dies down, but that made her so much more aware of her injuries. The bone chilling wind from the storm burns the open wounds, sending a wave of anguish to the point she doubles over, and vomits the remaining of the infected water.</p>
<p>Once Chat realizes his feet can touch solid ground, he reluctantly opened his eyes. His pupils were wide, with only a sliver of green. He startles at the sound of retching, and sees his savior on her knees throwing up large amounts of fluid. Her clothes are shredded, and blood stains her light brown skin. The bleeding seems to have stopped, but the girl was still in danger. He flinches at her state, and she cries when his claws pull her skin.</p>
<p>"Oh my-" He choked on the lump in his throat. "F-forgive me. I-I-I-" A hand grips his, and she looks up at him with dark eyes and strained smile, but still filled with kindness.</p>
<p>"I-it's okay, Chat. It wasn't your fault." The reassurance does little to ease his anxiety.</p>
<p>"Okay-okay, I'm going to get my claws out." </p>
<p>She nods with a jerk, and clenches her teeth, and eyes shut. Finger by finger his claws are free from her flesh. Weak whines escape her unwillingly, and Chat's guilt escalates.</p>
<p>"I need to get you to the hospital." He moves to pick her up, but hesitates, too fearful of causing more pain.</p>
<p>The hesitation doesn't escape her, and reached out to gently hold his hand. He yelps, and tries to gain space, but she tightens her grip.</p>
<p>"You need to go help Ladybug." She says with as much matter-of-fact as she can. He opened his mouth to protest, but she hastily continues. "The battle may last for an hour or more. I'll be fine waiting for Ladybugs' cure."</p>
<p>"B-but, what if you-" He didn't have the heart to finish the sentence.</p>
<p>She smiles up at him again, full of warmth that he feels deserve none of it. "I won't die. Now go and be a hero." She finishes with a bit more power in it. </p>
<p>It seems to give him courage when his slitted eyes narrow in determination.</p>
<p>"Okay." He says quietly. </p>
<p>She lets him slip from her hold. Releasing his baton from behind, he glances at Abilene one last time, and launches himself onto the roofs.</p>
<p>She keeps looking at his direction until she can't see him anymore. The tender expression doesn't leave her face despite the exhaustion. Abilene staggers her way further from the water, every step labored. When she feels safe enough, she collapses onto the ground to rest.</p>
<p>'I'll stay awake for you, Chat.' Even her mind moved slugishly through the statement when the urge to curl up to sleep became too appealing. 'The last thing- Chat needs- Is to find me- seemingly dead.' Each thought was broken up by a heavy gasp. With nothing left to do, she patiently waits for the blessing of ladybugs to caress her weary body, and put an end to the deadful day. </p>
<p>'Well, it wasn't all bad.' She could only manage a small twitch of the corner of her mouth. 'I got to save, Chat Noir.' She thinks proudly. </p>
<p>Despite her best efforts, she falls into a deep slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leathered hands cautiously slide underneath her body, and cradles the woman to their chest.</p>
<p>"Huh?" She mumbles drearily, and glances through half lidded eyes to see two sorrowful green ones gazing down at her.</p>
<p>"Do you have anyone who can take you home?" Undeterred by the sad undertone, his whispers sing to her like a lullaby.</p>
<p>She partially notes a nearby zipping sound, followed by heavy footfalls. There's a moment of tense silence when she slowly shakes her head 'no'.</p>
<p>"Do you mind me taking you home?" He asks unsurely.</p>
<p>"Why would I mind? You're a hero. I trust you." Her words are slurred, and it's almost incoherent through her mumbling, but they understand. 'I just want to fall asleep listening to his sweet voice.' "I live southwest of the Eiffel Tower in the rural areas. My house is by a large garden, and colorful lights." She slowly directs.</p>
<p>"Chat." A feminine voice said sharply.</p>
<p>"I'm just going to take her home, and then we can talk." There's a rough tone in his voice that Abilene doesn't like.</p>
<p>'Must be Ladybug.' She assumes, but was too tired to turn her head to verify. </p>
<p>Ladybug must have given the okay, because she feels him tuning, and their off on the rooftops. After a few minutes, she notices how careful Chat is being with her even though her body doesn't hurt anymore. His consideration of her warms her heart. It's not long until she falls back to sleep being lulled by the rhythmic movements, cool breeze, and the pleasing heat from him seeping into her body. </p>
<p>"Is this where you live?" He gently asks to not startle her after an undisclosed amount of time.</p>
<p>She pries her heavy eyes open, and looks upon the familiar building. "Yes, the key is under the welcome mat."</p>
<p>After some maneuvering, because of her complete reluctance to move, Chat manages to open the door and slip inside with the girl still cradled in his arms. He felt uncomfortable being in her home, and being trusted so much after all the harm he's caused her. Chat makes his way into the bedroom, gently lays her down, and tucks the blanket around her. He takes a moment to stare down at her whos eyes are closed again. </p>
<p>'She must be terribly exhausted...' He sighs, heavy with guilt for causing such stress to a civilian whom he vowed to protect. Before he could turn to leave, something clutches his hand. Chat looks behind him, and peers into glazed brown eyes.</p>
<p>"You are an amazing hero Chat."</p>
<p>The words cause his heart to swell, and some of the weight to lift. For some reason he finds himself wanting to suffer that weight.</p>
<p>'I deserve it.' He thinks bitterly. "Go back to sleep, I'll lock the front door. He tries to slip his hand free, but meets resistance.</p>
<p>She's now sitting up with much effort, the swaying portraying her lack of energy. "You are my hero Chat."</p>
<p>"But I didn't save you today." His words hold a bite to it, but she knows it's not directed at her. 'You could have drowned, or bled to death...'</p>
<p>"Of course you did. You went and helped Ladybug defeat Water Girl. As well as every other akuma. I may have not been there for every akuma, but regardless, you've saved me." She firms her grip on his hand, desperately trying to get her words to sink into his head. "I didn't blame you for the injuries in the water, and I don't blame you now without the injuries. You was afraid, and I was afraid. That suit is great and all, but even that doesn't make you immune to fear. You are only human, and anyone who holds you to the position of a fearless god is an ignorant fool. But at the end, you left to finish off the akuma despite wanting to ensure my safety first, and took me home when your job ended when the akuma was cured." </p>
<p>Chat could do nothing than just stare at her dumbfoundedly, and mouth gaping. He could hardly breathe with how hard his heart was thumping. 'She sees me as human. She sees my flaws. Not many can do that.' He notes numbly with no small amount of awe.</p>
<p>"And for that-" She gives one last squeeze. "I thank you, for being my hero." She tries to smile, but a open mouthed yawn gets in the way.</p>
<p>The light chuckle that escapes him at the look shakes away the shock. His legs heavily lead him to her, and embraces her delicately. She returns the hug without delay, and tightens it, he does the same. They stay there in comfortable silence, neither moving. She waited until he felt ready to let go, pretending to not notice the quiet sniffles. </p>
<p>"Thank you." He whispers in her ear. He pushed as much conviction and emotion as he could.</p>
<p>The hot breath, and lips that barely graze her earlobe sends pleasant shivers down her spine. "If you think I'm going to let you walk out of this house beating yourself up, you've got another thing coming." </p>
<p>He wetly laughs, and releases her. She sees nothing but utter gratitude, and fondness in his shimmering eyes. His hands gently lower her back down into bed, and tucks her back in.</p>
<p>"Whenever you need me, please stop by, and make an effort to remember my words. I'd hate for that long winded speech to come to naught."</p>
<p>"I will." A promise in his voice. </p>
<p>She falls alseep before Chat leaves the room. He locks the door, and heads to his and Ladybugs' rendezvous with lead in his stomach. Dreading the talk she wants to have with him on his performance.</p>
<p>                          **FLASHBACK OVER**<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since then her feelings grew for the boy in leather. She often found herself wondering worryly for him. The news has been criticizing Chat Noir on his fight with Water Girl. The LadyBlog was adamant in its defense of the hero, but after the video of my injuries was leaked  by the top of a bulding, the media has been ruthless to him.</p>
<p>'How could you tear into a civilian you promised to protect, and then leave her to die on the street!?' Shouted one.</p>
<p>'Afraid of water? Please, you're not a real cat. Stop making excuses for your incompetence!' Shouted another.</p>
<p>The hateful comments went on, and on from there, and rage bubbled up inside her again. The duo was currently fighting another akuma, so she could freely stew in her righteous anger without the risk of getting akumatized. On days there was no fight to be had, she had to painfully swallow down her indignation. She refused to harm the one her heart was giving itself more to by the day.</p>
<p>"Fools, the lot of you." She snarls under her breath.</p>
<p>The sight of ladybugs across the sky, and along the damaged roads and buildings dragged her from her (not murderous) thoughts. </p>
<p>'Guess it's time to calm down.' She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Imaginating green slitted eyes, and his trademark Cheshire Cat grin. Her heart began to pound for a different reason.</p>
<p>She could hear the people cheer only for Ladybugs' name, as Chat tried to cover the awkwardness and hurt through his goofy exterior. The space between Ladybug and Chat Noir was not a good sight, and it left a sour taste in her mouth. She may have a crush of Chat, but she would never want to sever the bond between the two heroes. </p>
<p>She wanted to see him happy...</p>
<p>The news crew closed in on the heroes, more specifically Chat. And if his drooping ears, and wringing his tail in his fists were any indication, he was extremely uncomfortable. Ladybug then swings off on her yoyo, and the cat follows suit. She could tell something was wrong. Not just emotionally, but physically. The subtle limps. The stumbles. She has a theory that the miraculous cure does not fully heal the holders, and that just causes her desire to help him burn that much hotter.</p>
<p>Abilene manages to tear her eyes away once he's gone, and drives along with traffic. She's a few years below the legal age to drive, but Roger Raincomprix, the police officer allowed her to be the exception when she explained her home situation and job. He also cut her some slack since she often donates food to charities, and buys baked goods from the Dupain Bakery for the officers as thanks for allowing her to drive underage. She still had to follow all the other laws, but that was no problem.</p>
<p>It's not long until she arrives at the bakery. Tom notices the truck, and holds the door open for her.</p>
<p>"Hey there, Abilene. Got everything we need?"</p>
<p>"Yep, all freshly picked from the garden. I can't say how thankful I am that you would buy from me when there are larger organizations." She says bashfully.</p>
<p>"You say this every time." He laughs heartily. "Those organizations have plenty of business. We're happy to help you out, besides, from taste alone my customers can tell how much dedication and work you put into your produce." Tom finishes with a warm smile, and she doesn't stop reflecting it, blushing from the praise.</p>
<p>As they are unloading the cases, Marinette charges by screaming, "I'm going to be late for school!" almost crashing into Abilene.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologizes profusely.</p>
<p>"It's no problem, I'm used to it by now." She says with a smirk.</p>
<p>Marinette pouts, gets ready to rush off, but Abilene stops her.</p>
<p>"I know you've got to go, but could you let Alya know that I want to have an interview on the LadyBlog to talk about my experience during Water Girl?" She says hastily to not waste Marinettes' time.</p>
<p>"Um..." She slowly turns around, getting to class on time forgotten, and asks cautiously, "Why?"</p>
<p>"I want to defend Chat, and tell people the truth." Her eyes are narrowed, and fists clenched in determination. She could feel anger subtly bubble up at the memory of the many comments she's read regarding him.</p>
<p>"I'm, not so sure that's a good idea. I mean, Chat does get careless, and harming you was crossing the line." Marinette looks away from the girl.</p>
<p>Her temper flared, and her face flushed. "It is not his fault!" She yelled, but immediately cringes, and looks back at Tom. He looks startled. The last thing she needed was to lose her biggest buyer. Reluctantly, she calms herself with a deep breath, and tries again. "It is not his fault, and I would appreciate it if you would ask Alya if she would have an interview with me." Her voice was blank, but still held a tone of aggression underneath. </p>
<p>Marinette felt as if she almost got whiplash from the outburst, but concedes. "Alright, I'll talk to her." She heads off to school without another word.</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Abilene fearfully turns around to face Tom. She proceeds to unload the cases in complete silence, but a large hand stops her. She flinches at the touch, and looks down ashamed.</p>
<p>"There is nothing to be ashamed about. I told you before that you don't have to be so professional around us. You're part of the family too."</p>
<p>Breathing suddenly becomes easier, but the fear is still there. </p>
<p>"I shouldn't have yelled at your daughter. I apologize for my poor behav-" </p>
<p>"You have nothing to ask forgiveness for." He says, cutting her off. "You and Marinette just have a disagreement that I hope will be solved, and you two will continue to be there for each other. Me and Sabine care about you, not just your services."</p>
<p>Her shoulders sag in relief.</p>
<p>"I can finish up with what's left to unpack. You'll still receive your payment in full, now I'm sure my wife is eager to see what teas you have for her." He grins.</p>
<p>Abilene hugs him as far as her arms can get around his large body. The hug springs up some bad memories, but she ignores the heartache, and leaves futher into the house. </p>
<p>Sabine is already sitting at the table with  a small clay tea brewer, and teacups.</p>
<p>"Morning, Abilene. I heard a ruckus going on out there, is everything okay?" She asks gently.</p>
<p>"Morning, Sabine. Everything will be okay. I'm sorry for the disturbance." She takes a seat at the table, and places the different tea samples.</p>
<p>"That's quite alright. You don't have to tell me. Anyways, do you have anything new for me?" Changing the topic to help ease the girl.</p>
<p>"I sure do." She says with a smile. </p>
<p>They spend hours talking, or sitting comfortably in each others company enjoying tea. Sometimes words are hardly passed between them, but it does nothing to break the tranquility. It helped ease her mind from her worries of a certain cat. Her conciousness feels blank from the peace, as her body relaxes. She hopes to bring Chat to the same level of serenity her time with Sabine does for her.</p>
<p>God knows he needs it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the author is a jerk to sunshine boi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in purple, red, and orange. Chat would have liked to take a moment to admire such a beautiful view over the horizon of buildings. But if the blazing look of Ladybugs' eyes told him anything, he wasn't allowed to waste a second. He had always admired the fire that seems to ignight into blue flames in her eyes. They brought passion in his heart, but now they only bring dread. Threatening to consume, and burn him to ash.</p><p>As much as Chat wanted to run back to his lonely, cold room with his tail tucked between his legs to escape what was to come, there simply wasn't any luxury for it. Every step felt weighted down by cinderblocks, but he pushed forward to their meeting location.</p><p>When he landed, he could immediately see the tenseness of Ladybugs' shoulders as she faced away from him. He gulped before speaking.</p><p>"You, wanted to speak to me, M'Lady?" He tried to lighten his voice, but it insead came out gravelly. Chat would have thought he did swallow a rock with the lump that currently sat in his throat.</p><p>She whipped around with an angered expression, fists clenched like she was preparing for battle. Directed at an akuma, he swooned, but at this very moment he hated that look now that it was directed at him.</p><p>"Yes." She spat. "What was up with today?" </p><p>He looked away from her, not bearing to make eye contact, and gripped his tail. "W-well, I.." Unsure how to continue.</p><p>'What, cat caught your tongue?' He mentally berated, but the pun did nothing for him.</p><p>"Well what!? I can handle you goofing off mid-fight, but you jumped in front of me to protect me from practically a harmless attack, then you're gone for the majority of the fight!" She stomps over to him, every thump sending light tremors on the rooftop. </p><p>She was so close he could kiss her, but he'd rather throw himself off the Eiffel Tower as Adrien than kiss her at this moment.</p><p>'I was trying to protect you from what I feared.' He wanted to say those words, but fear from her ire, and shame kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"Then you come back, and tell me you've accidentally severly injured a civilian! Then after the fight what do I see? The same girl you hurt not in a hospital receiving medical attention, BUT ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!" She yells in his face, with arms raised up in exasperation.</p><p>Her words felt like venom. A physical blow. At this point Chat couldn't curl up on himself anymore if he tried, and his ears laid flat on his blond locks. </p><p>"But, she told me to go..." Chat managed to force the words out, but couldn't speak louder than a whisper.</p><p>"So, you just listened to her?!" Ladybug scoffs with sn eyeroll.</p><p>'Remember what the girl told you. Remember the promise.' He kept repeating the kind words the civilian who saved him spoke. It was the only thing keeping him from falling apart at this point.</p><p>"Are you even listening to me?"</p><p>Chat doesn't respond. Too lost in his head trying to memorize the words spoken not even an hour ago to override the pain in his heart. </p><p>'"I thank you, for being my hero."'</p><p>After a long moment she spun on her heel with a growl. "You have GOT to be more professional, Chat. Hurting that civilian was crossing the line, and it's time you worked at becoming a better hero." She zips off before she could hear the gasp, and the broken look on his face.</p><p>A few tears escape as he numbly makes his way home. He doesn't notice when he slips into his open window, and laying in bed, neither does he notice when Plagg drops the transformation. But he does notice when he finally breaks down.</p><p>Plagg ignores his hunger for cheese, floats down to his weeping choosen, and purrs on his neck. </p><p>"I'm not a bad hero. I'm not! I was just-just." He hiccups, and burries his face into the pillow to muffle his cries. A part of him wanted to cry loudly to alert his father to comfort him, but another part doesn't think his heart couldn't handle the chance his father does the complete opposite.</p><p>"You're a great hero, kid. Ladybug is just having a misunderstanding. Why didn't you tell her what was really going on?" He gently prodded. It was rare when Plagg wasn't demanding cheese, or being the snarky piece of shit that he is. In moments like these where Plagg lays on Adrien and purrs, or speaks so carefully and gently it's only through 2 years of being Chat Noir he can hear the kwami; does he realize how much Plagg truly cares for him. </p><p>"I-I-" Adrien sobbed. "I tried, b-but I've never heard her y-yell at me. What she was saying hurt t-too much." He couldn't see past the tears flooding his eyes.</p><p>Plagg's heart twisted at the despair in his choosens voice. He always thought humans overreacted when it comes to something as small as words, but he knew how much his kitten valued Ladybugs' opinion of him. </p><p>"Kid." He heaves a weary sigh. Seeing Adrien like this always drained him. It is bad enough that his choosen has to be all alone in this glorified cage, and go to sleep hungry, but having to watch one of the purest of kittens cry? It was a bit too much even for the kwami of destruction. He hated being full with cheese while, Adrien went hungry from his terrible 'model diet' that was forced on him. Honestly, Plagg would of starved along side Adrien just to suffer with him, if there wasn't a risk of not being able to transform when the time came. "I know you are hurting right now, but it is not the end of the world." </p><p>"B-but, what if Ladybug wants a new Chat Noir?" He mutters fearfully.</p><p>"Then she, and the guardian will have to fight me for the ring. I'm not giving up my precious kitten!" Plagg hissed, and lightly stuck his claws into Adriens' skin, not to hurt, but to emphasize the point.</p><p>Warmth began to thaw out the coldness that settled in Adriens' heart at the protectiveness Plagg displayed. The tears have stopped pouring, leaving dried streaks.</p><p>"Next time you see her, just explain what went on. I'm sure she will be understanding." 'Stupid pigtails.' Plagg mentally growled.</p><p>"And if she doesn't?" A small twinge of fear peaking through.</p><p>"Then that's her problem." He stated harshly, not at Adrien. "Besides, that girl that saved you was understanding."</p><p>Adrien thought back to their encounter. From the frantic clawing at her skin, to the kind smile and words at the end. Not a bit of her held judgement towards him.</p><p>"Yeah, she is." A light blush colored his cheeks. Just as quickly the feeling rose, it dropped into his stomach with a gasp. "Crap, I forgot to ask for her name!" He groaned.</p><p>Plagg shrugg with a snicker. "Well, It's not like you'll never see her again. You do know where she lives."</p><p>Adrien heaved a sigh in relief at the reminder.</p><p>"Maybe I should get her some flowers as a 'thank you'." He pondered.</p><p>The kwami gave his choosen a look as best as he could from laying on his neck. "I can only see through your eyes when your transformed, are you sure flowers is the best option when she has a garden full of them?" He allowed some sarcasm leak through now that the air wasn't thick with sadness.</p><p>"Ugh, you're right." Mentally facepalming himself. "I need to think of another gift."</p><p>"Why don't you worry about that another time? She didn't seem too eager for you to return the favor. You already have enough on your mind as it is, and I'm sure you're exhausted now."</p><p>To emphasize his point: Adrien yawned loudly, and blushed in embarrassment. All the weeping really knocked out his energy now that Plagg mentioned it. </p><p>"Thanks, Plagg. I am so lucky to have you as family." He smiled gently, eyes lidded.</p><p>Plagg's purring studdered for a moment at the sentiment, then resumed with much fervor. "Anything for you, kitten." He whispered as Adrien falls asleep. Plagg following soon after.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"I think you were a bit harsh on Chat." Tikki's disapproving high pitched voice stated right after Marinette detransformed.</p><p>"Common Tikki." She says exasperatedly. "You know I'm right. All he cares about is flirting with me when I'm trying to focus on capturing the akuma! He's always throwing out terrible puns in the middle of the fight. And I'm always the one who has to save his tail (NO PUN INTENDED!) when something goes wrong!" Her face flushed in frustration, and she stomps (quietly to not wake her parents) down into the balcony trapdoor into her room. </p><p>Tikki followed along. "You're right-"</p><p>"See?!"</p><p>"But," She continues. "I think you could of let Chat explain. From where I was looking through your eyes, it looked like he wanted to say something. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Abilene. You have unintentionally caused civilians to get hurt when they strayed too closely to the fight."</p><p>She ignores the last sentence, and continues ranting. "You know as much as I do how pointed Chat's claws are. When he finally decided to join back in to the fight, and told me she was severely injured, I can't imagine what magically sharp claws do to someone who isn't protected by a miraculous suit. And on top of that, he LEFT HER! She was probably on her last breath before I purified the akuma." She crossed her arms in defiance.</p><p>Tikki sighed. Her choosen can be very stubborn sometimes. "I know you're upset, but I think you should give Chat a chance to explain. You know he takes being a hero seriously. There could be something you're missing." </p><p>"Fine. Next time we meet I'll ask again." With a huff she dropped the conversation, and left to get ready for bed.</p><p>Tikki slowly drifted off to her waiting cookies, hoping that today won't disrupt their balance.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It's early in the morning on Monday when the heroes receive an alert about an akuma. </p><p>"Uh, hello M'Lady." Chat leaped a good few feet away from the spotted heroine. He tried to smile normally, but he could just feel the cringe twitching every inch of his face.</p><p>All he could do was hope that against all odds Ladybug hasn't see the video of him and the girl. Hope that for once his bad luck wouldn't be here to bite him in the tail.</p><p>"It's Mr. Pigeon again. Let's get this over with." She said with the flattest tone possible without ever turning to even glance at him.</p><p>She definitely saw the video. Hope was not on his side. And since his bad luck has to stick its middle finger in his face, he has to deal with his feather allergy on top of everything.</p><p>He could feel the anxiety begin to build up.</p><p>'No flirting, no puns, just be quiet and follow orders.' </p><p>He crept closer on all fours, trying to appear as small as possible.</p><p>"What would you have me do?" He whispers cautiously, muscles taunt in preparation if she were to whip around and attack him. He doesn't believe his Lady would ever hurt him (physically), but after watching that horrible video he wouldn't put it above her. </p><p>'I considered talking with him now that I've calmed down, but after Alya called me to watch a video yesterday, I can't bring myself to speak or I'll scream. After watching Chat's claws tear into Abilene's flesh, her vomiting up all that water, then being left to drag herself away from danger; I'm unbelievably disappointed in Chat.' Ladybug thinks.</p><p>When she seems too constipated on her frustration, he back tracked.</p><p>"N-n-nevermind, I'll go ahead and cause a distraction." He says before rushing off. 'That seems like all I am good for anyways.'</p><p>Chat could feel his heart thudding in his chest, and eyes rolling in their sockets trying to find something to lock onto. The anxiety pushing him to run faster after the pigeons in the distance, despite the hunger pains in his stomach. He was practically running on fumes.</p><p>"Man!" Chat yells after catching up to Mr. Pigeon. "I am having a real 'BIRDY' (I'm trash at puns) day!" He laughs, and some of the edge gets taken off, but it doubles back when he feels eyes glaring holes on the back of his head. 'So much for 'no puns'.'</p><p>The fight should have been simple like that last 20 times they have fought Mr. Pigeon, but Chat's allergies mixed with hunger, anxiety, and Ladybugs' unwillingness to corporate with him; he ends up being tossed in the street by the pigeons with a sickening crack.</p><p>He wobbles back onto his feet from his sprawled position trying not to look too hurt. He definitely landed wrong judging by his hip that is currently screaming at him. It didn't feel broken, but the joint definitely popped out of its socket. His body was very fit, but from the lack of food he didn't have enough muscle to really protect himself. Thus leading to asphalt hitting directly on his hip joint.</p><p>Looking around he sees a long line of cars and news crew, and tries not to let his humiliation of being chucked into the ground by the weakest akuma ever cross his face. He pulled out his baton to balance his weight since every time his right foot so much as graces the ground bolts of pain flash through his leg. With a groan he leaps up onto the building away from prying eyes. </p><p>"Okay," He pants, face turning flushed from the emotional and physical strain he's under. "Just one quick jab, and I should be good to get back in to the fight." Chat prepares himself as much as he can before he lets his body tip over towards a chimney. Building up momentum, he rams his hip into the brick structure with a cry. After a few delicate steps he verifies that his hip is indeed back in place. </p><p>'It hurt like hell, but at least I can fight.' He lets out another pant as sweat starts to bead his forehead. He flicks the sweat out of his eyes, and with a leap, he's charging back into the fight.</p><p>It wasn't long until the akuma was purified, and Mr. Ramier was set free. In fact, it seemed like Ladybug had everything under control while Chat was temporarily incapacitated, much to his mortification. He's happy she can handle herself, but the feeling of not being needed made him sick to his stomach.</p><p>They grouped back up at the street once the ladybugs restored what little damage there was. The burning in his leg stopped, but no doubt was there a massive bruise left, and Ladybug was still ignoring him. He backed up a few paces from her when he heard the crowd cheer her name. </p><p>'She deserves the praise. She's the one with the cure, not me. But it still...'</p><p>Hurts...</p><p>The news crew didn't flock to Ladybug like he expected, instead they went directly to him.</p><p>"Chat Noir, Chat Noir! What are your comments about the video that was posted yesterday of the girl you mangled, then left her without any medical assistance?"</p><p>"I- uh." He studdered, and his tail tucked farther between his legs, and his ears pressed lower. The heat in his body escalated.</p><p>'It's too hot.'</p><p>"What do you have to say about the people who are calling you an incompetent hero compared to Ladybug?"</p><p>He knew how much Ladybug hated when people compared the two heroes, and looked over at her hopeful that she will step in and put the media down like the hero he fell in love with years ago. That all shattered when he saw her looking the other direction preparing her leave. He felt his heart pound painfully against his ribs, and breath quickening as despair settled on him.</p><p>'I'm alone.'</p><p>"Hawkmoth does enough damage, so why are you-"</p><p>'I can't take this anymore!'</p><p>He spoke over the news man to avoid having to suffer another blow. He knew the rest of the sentence, he's read many like it yesterday on forums. "Oh, sorry. It looks like it's time for me- us-" He hastily corrected. "to get going. Later!" Chat quickly left after Ladybug, desperate to get away from the suffocating crowd that gathered.</p><p>Now that he was away from the people he could finally breathe a little easier. He picked up his stride to keep up with her, which wasn't hard because of his long legs.</p><p>Chat hesitantly reached a clawed hand out to her. "L-Ladybug, I-"</p><p>"I have to go, Chat. My miraculous is beeping." She says without looking back. Tone as dead as the grave. It made Chat's skin crawl at hearing such a cold voice coming from his usually warm and vibrant partner.</p><p>They both know she didn't use Luckycharm the whole fight. </p><p>She leaves him alone on the rooftop. Only the sound of distant zipping as proof that she was there until he can't hear it anymore. His heart wasn't pounding like it was when he was being questioned by the news crew. His breath didn't go in and out rabidly like it did when many pairs of eyes stared at him with scrutiny. No, everything internally was still. The beating in his chest frosted over, and his lungs stopped desiring air. Externally, he looked like a broken boy. Too shocked to express emotion. Too tired to pretend everything was okay.</p><p>Shakily, he rose his fists to the center of his chest, and tried fruitlessly to grip his heart to quell the ache. Tears began to flood his eyes, and wailed as be collapsed onto his knees, and heaving coughs wracked his body. </p><p>'It hurts. It hurts SO MUCH!' His mind begged for the pain to stop. Chat wished he could get thrown into the sidewalk by an akuma 20 times over than to feel emotional pain. Bruises and cuts can heal, but there is only so much to remedy an aching heart. And right now, all he could do was cradle his chest, as he curls up into a fetal position to hide himself away from the world. To hide himself from the pain. To hide himself from...</p><p>His Lady...</p><p>He didn't know how much time passed before the distant sound of the school bell brought him back into his body. </p><p>'I'm late for class...' His mind supplied unhelpfully, but made no effort to get up.</p><p>Exhaustion ate away at him in every way, and all he felt like doing was sleeping on the chilled hard rooftop and never wake up. The shrill beeping of his miraculous told him that Plagg was against that idea wholeheartedly. With a sigh, he begrudgingly got his limbs underneath him, and made his way to school. Coughing the whole way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter should be more comforting :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Procrastination is a deadly disease I unfortunately have not yet found the cure for, but I'm fighting to stay alive!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette came charging through the door just as the bell went off, and apologized profusely through heaving breaths to the teacher for the disruptance.</p>
<p>"I guess I lose $10 for betting you won't make it on time." Alya said mournfully with a dramatic sigh as she passes the money down to Nino who's wearing a smug look.</p>
<p>"Y-you bet on me? And against me on top of it?!" She whispered screamed to not get noticed by the teacher. The last thing she needed was to get on the teachers bad side more than she already is. "I thought you had faith in me."</p>
<p>"C'mon Mari, of course I do. Just not in you getting to class on time. I mean, let's face it. You were 5 seconds away from receiving detention."</p>
<p>Marinette just groans in defeat with a soft thump as her head hits the table.</p>
<p>"Did you see Adrien on your way in?" The concern quite evident on his features.</p>
<p>That's when she perked up, and looked down at the seat where Adrien normally resides. "No." She says slowly, visibly deflating. "He's usually here way early than any of us." Her heart began to drop at the thought of having to be at school without him, and worried what could be holding him up. She knew his schedule with all of his activities, (it's not creepy) and didn't see a photoshoot going on until the weekend. In fact, he should be completely free today. Could have been a last minute photoshoot.</p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted when a mop of blond hair slowly walks through the door.</p>
<p>"Nice of you to join us, Adrien." </p>
<p>"Thank you, Ms. Bustier. Sorry for being late." He looks down and scratches the back of his neck. A nervous habit.</p>
<p>The teacher decides not to hound him for a reason. Even his appearance had her do a double take, so she decided to spare him at least for today.</p>
<p>Marinette barely manages to hold back a gasp at his ragged look. He wore a smile, but she could tell it was clearly strained. Judging by the worried looks by her two friends, they can tell how fake it was too. He was flushed, but not in the way that would have her heart swooning so hard it threatened to land her in the hospital. Somehow, his face was pale as well. Hair mused in a way that put Chat Noir's wild mane to shame, and with heavy darkness under his eyes. He clearly wasn't wearing any makeup. She wanted to take him home to her warm bakery and feed him croissants and hot chocolate, and swaddle him in a soft blanket until he felt better.</p>
<p>"What's up my man? Glad you could make it. I wasn't sure any of us could make it through the day without our sunshine." Nino light-heartedly said, with a gentle nudge of his elbow.</p>
<p>The smile Adrien made was more genuine. Sometimes he hated being so transparent with how he really felt, but he couldn't be more thankful to Nino who cared enough to know something was wrong right away, but keep things joyful for Adrien's sake. He knew he definitely didn't look like a sunshine today, let alone feel like one.</p>
<p>He laughed hoarsely. "I'm sure you'll survive. I-" He's cut off by a rattling cough, that dragged up more until he's heaving. He tries to supress them to not disturb the lesson, but in the quiet room it sounded too loud even to his ears. He numbly notices a hand gently patting his back through the hacking, and looks to see it wasn't Nino or Alya who both wore worried expressions, but Marinette. Adrien gives her a tired smile, and she just frowns in reply. </p>
<p>"Would you like to go to the nurse, Adrien?" Ms. Bustier askes gently.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to argue he could make it through class, and won't distract anyone from the lesson again, but it quickly died on his tongue. He was too weak to fight back.</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." The reply barely manages a whisper through his sore throat.</p>
<p>As he packed up Nino gave a small fist bump, and a "get well soon." He didn't like it when people tell someone half-heartedly to 'get well soon', but when Nino says it he knows he truly means it. Adrien manages another upward twitch of his lips to his friend, and waves at the two girls as he leaves through the door.</p>
<p>Adrien tredges through the hallway, the bruise on his thigh doing him no favors. Every step took energy he most certainly didn't have, and his brain felt swollen with cotton in his skull. The purring at his chest was able to cut through his delayed mind, and Adrien gently caresses the shirt pocket in appreciation to the kwami.</p>
<p>After some time tiny pricks poke into his chest, and his head jolts up, and realizes with little care than he should that he almost walked into the nurse office door. He slowly blinks, then opens the door to find a man at a desk. He eyes the boy up and down, and before Adrien's mind could catch up to become self-conscious, the man must have found what he was looking for, and waves the boy to the bed. With heavy steps he makes his way to the simple looking mattress, and heavy blanket. It's not as great as the bed back at the mansion, but after sleeping on a cold rooftop he feels like he's sinking in bliss. With gentle purrs and kneeding from Plagg, and the blanket weighing him down, it's not long until he's dead to the world with his own chest quietly rumbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-Adrien?" </p>
<p>A hand gently rocks his shoulder, and rouses him with a grumple. He pushes his face deeper into the blanket in hopes of deterring the person. It seemed to work for a moment, before he heard a chuckle and started being shook again.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Adrien. It's time for lunch." The voice (a girl?) said gently.</p>
<p>He had no appetite. Being sick will likely do that to you. Starving everyday also does that too...</p>
<p>Peeking over his shoulder with a tired glare there was Marinette. She began to fidget under his gaze, and when she realized her hand remained on his shoulder she tore her hand off as if he burned her. </p>
<p>He sighs. 'She did come here to make sure I ate.' Green eyes softened at blue ones. "Thanks for coming to get me." </p>
<p>Adrien smiles to hopefully ease her nerves, but he's not sure it worked. Marinette's face flushes, but at least she stopped fidgeting.</p>
<p>He steadily got his feet under him with the hesitant but firm help of Marinette.</p>
<p>"They are already waiting for us."</p>
<p>With a curt nod to the nurse from them, they leave to the lunchroom. </p>
<p>At the lunchroom they are eating and joking with each other, but the easygoing atmosphere dissipates when they notice Adrien wasn't really talking with them. Not only that, but he hasn't touched his food. </p>
<p>"You really should eat, man. At least drink some water." Nino scooted his bottle over to him.</p>
<p>It's when the bottle is in front of him he realizes how absolutely dry his tongue is. In his barely comprehensible state, he thought more cat-like qualities was bleeding through the miraculous and blessed (or really, cursed) him with a tongue as rough as a cats'. Adrien thanks him, and chugs half of the bottle in a single gulp. If the gaping looks were any indication, they all thought he was going to drown.</p>
<p>'Death by a water bottle.' He quietly snickered. 'Ladybug is worried about me dying to an akuma, all Hawkmoth needed was a water bottle.' It was funny for a moment before the thought brought up bitter memories of drowning, and his livid lady, utterly killing the humor. 'If there's no escape in life, then there most certainly isn't one in my head. Guess I'll just have to keep looking...' </p>
<p>"Would you like to eat some of Marinette's macaroons? There's plenty for all of us to eat." Alya's voice is a welcome distraction from the depressing thoughts.</p>
<p>Adrien looked at the colorful treats. Some cracks remained, but they looked pleasing all the same to him. Unfortunately, much to his dismay he didn't think he had the appetite to even force one down. So, with much crippling regret he shook his head. He pretended to not notice the pitying looks. They knew how much he loved her parents pastries and desserts, and how rare he ever got the chance to endulge, thanks to his diet. (Or the lack thereof...) To have that chance on the day he's not feeling well was very disheartening to say the least.</p>
<p>"M-maybe you sh-should go back home to rest?" </p>
<p>The stuttering still concerned him even after almost 2 years of being friends, but it was clear she cared, and he appreciated it nonetheless. He considered going home for a moment, but the thought of being alone in that big empty mansion was entirely too unpleasant.</p>
<p>'Cold. Cold. Just like the water..'</p>
<p>"I'll be alright, really. I'd rather stay with you guys." The smile eased some of their worries, despite it fraying at the edges from his momentary dissociation.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before the group dissolved back into their conversations. It went from topic to topic that Adrien was all too content to just listen to. Until the peace was interrupted by a sudden screech.</p>
<p>"ALYA!" Marinette yelped as she vaulted out of her chair, arms flailing. "I completely forgot! Abiline said that she wanted to talk to you about giving her testimony on what happened with the akuma, Water Girl."</p>
<p>Adrien perked to attention at the outburst, cutting through his cloudy mind. 'Abilene?' His mind quickly (for standards of a flu ridden mind) flipping through all the people he knows who could have that name, but came up empty. At the mention of what the girl requested of the Ladyblogger it brought up more questions.</p>
<p>'Testimony? Was there someone Marinette knew who was at the scene?' Dread began to flood him as he remembered the harsh criticism people made over the recording between Chat Noir and the dark skinned girl. 'Now, whoever this 'Abilene' is-is going to say how much of a horrible hero I am, or that there should be a different Chat Noir, or that-' His spiralling thoughts were mercifully halted by Alya's reply.</p>
<p>"Oh really?!" Her eyes gleamed excitedly. "Her testimony will be great for the blog!"</p>
<p>"Who's Abilene?" Adrien can't stop the question from spilling out, and hopes his anxiety didn't bleed through.</p>
<p>"She's a friend of mine who was practically mauled by Chat Noir." The earlier shock turned into something sober, with a clear bite underneath.</p>
<p>He barely stopped a hard flinch that threatened to wreck his entire body. He paled further. Combined with how white his sickness was making him, he's sure he looks dead right now. 'I hurt a friend of my Princess!?' He internally screamed so loud he was sure someone heard it.</p>
<p>Sensing his chosen's panic, Plagg began to purr, but it wasn't enough to quell Adrien's distress.</p>
<p>Nino wisely decided to calmly watch the scene with a neutral expression, knowing a cat fight was about to brew.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Mari, you know Chat would never do that on purpose." Alya defended.</p>
<p>Marinette scoffed, and threw her hands up in exasperation. "That doesn't excuse the trauma she went through!"</p>
<p>'I 'TRAUMATIZED' her!?' He's pretty sure he has forgotten what breathing even felt like at this point. 'She didn't look like she was when I took her home. WAS SHE FAKING FOR MY SAKE!?' He felt like he was going to pass out.</p>
<p>"Y-you know what? I-I'm going home. I'll see you all later.." He shakingly rose to his feet, gathered his things, and tried not to haul tail out the door. Barely hearing the worried comments behind him from the pounding in his ears.</p>
<p>After a brief pause, they continued their debate. "Ladybug isn't so perfect. Do you know what it's like to have a ladybug themed yoyo crash right through concrete wall?"</p>
<p>"No..." She winced at the memory.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well I do, and I understand mistakes happen." Alya lifts her head in victory with arms crossed.</p>
<p>A sigh escapes her, and Marinette concedes. In all honesty, she was happy Alya of all people saw her alternate persona as imperfect, as human. It meant a lot to her. To not be compared to a god. She has messed up penty of times. Between not figuring out the luckycharm fast enough, to lile what Alya mentioned, miscalculating where her yoyo lands. It's just-</p>
<p> "It's just that... Chat Noir is constantly playing around. They're fighting a terrorist who uses magical butterflies to emotionally control people, and are even killed in falling buildings, but he somehow manages to be carefree enough to crack puns in the middle of the fight." She rants.</p>
<p>Alya lowers her head. "Yeah, I know. Chat Noir definitely does have some issues to work out. I wonder if they've talked about these issues."</p>
<p>"It's been nearly 2 years now. I'm sure they have." Frustration began to bubble up from remembering the conversation she had with Chat after he took Abilene home. </p>
<p>"Well, based on what happened during Mr. Pigeon, I don't think so. Chat looked... Afriad of Ladybug..." </p>
<p>Guilt and shame quickly overtook the previous vexation. 'I really haven't been talking to him. Hardly gave him a chance to defend himself...' "Yeah, you're right about that..." She sounded dejected.</p>
<p>"Anyways, can you give me her number, so I can hit her up?" Changing the subject. </p>
<p>Marinette gives her the number, while Nino breathes a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to be the poor unfortunate soul to break up a fight between two best friends. Between Marinette being strangely strong for a baker and fashion designer, and his girlfriend who chases akumas daily; there was no way he'd survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking out the school, Adrien came to a clear conclusion. </p>
<p>He feels sicker than he did this morning.</p>
<p>He didn't want to go back 'home', but the anxiety was eating him alive. It twisted his empty stomach, and he could already feel the bile crawling up his throat with what little water he had from lunch. </p>
<p>Plagg would usually suggest Adrien transform and hang out with pigtails, but given that she's Ladybug, and currently on the 'Do Scratch List', he wanter his chosen away from her unless for emergencies.</p>
<p>"Hey kid." Sounding nonchalant. He receives a grunt in reply. "How about you go visit Abilene."</p>
<p>Adrien sputters. "ABILENE? Why HER of all people?" Memories flashed before him, and he clutched his stomach as a wave of sickness washed over him.</p>
<p>"Well, it's obvious how pigtails-"</p>
<p>"Marinette."</p>
<p>"- Marinette feels about Chat Noir, and Abilene made it clear your welcome to her home."</p>
<p>"How do you remember the name of someone you saw once, but not the girl we've been with much longer?" Sounding tired.</p>
<p>"I have my reasons." Plagg states ominously with a shrug.</p>
<p>Deciding to deal with that another day, Adrien sighs. "Abilene was probably just being polite when she offered." He defended weakly, knowing the truth.</p>
<p>"Then let's go, and see how much worth her word is." Plagg replied without missing a beat.</p>
<p>"Unannounced...?" He whispered shyly.</p>
<p>"Yes." Finality clear in his tone. No more room for whatever pitiful arguments he could conjure up.</p>
<p>After pondering his options, which weren't many, he gives in with another heaving breath. He could see Plagg's smirk before he even gives the answer.</p>
<p>"Plagg, claws out." With a leap, he takes off to where he remembered her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'This was a bad idea...' </p>
<p>He greatly misjudged the space between Collège Françoise Dupont which is practically in the center of Paris, and Abilene's house which is nearly at the edges. At full strength he can clear miles of rooftops effortlessly in minutes, but he is not at full strength. Not even half. Running and jumping with a bruise that refused to go away, and a flu that left him absolutely breathless was making every jump a challange. The suit helped out greatly, but magic can only cover but so much of a malnourished, sick body.</p>
<p>Chat Noir takes a tumble into the grass, thankful for the somewhat soft cushion, unable to stand his own weight anymore. At this point he was so delirious that he chose a direction, and left his body on autopilot. He could hardly remember what happened after he passed the Eiffel Tower.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath, before it's abruptly cut off by painful coughs. Leaving him gasping. A strangs sound reaches his sensitive ears, but every part of his being was far too focused on the discomfort to acknowledge it.</p>
<p>'Is this what dying really feels like? I've died before, but they were all peaceful before I was brought back by Ladybug. Now, death feels agonizing.' His throat burns like there's coals embedded in his lungs. Head pulsing from the little light that shines through his clenched eyelids, and he quickly regrets not eating when the feeling of knives stab his stomach with a loud growl. 'I just want a safe place to escape. If I can't find one in my mind, or in life, then where?'</p>
<p>'Where can I find peace..?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was high above her head when she finished her afternoon chores. It was a struggle to herd the sheep onto the segregated plot of grass. She's handled them their whole lives, so they followed without question, but it was the little lambs that posed problem. They had her on a wild goose (or lamb) chase for 30 minutes, before finally joining in with the rest. </p>
<p>Abilene swipes the sweat off her brow, and with a satisfied nod for a job well done she retreats to her home. That is until loud paniced bleating alarms. With a twist on her heel, she's charging back towards her herd without hesitation. Shepherd staff in hand.</p>
<p>"You're not killing another one of my lambs you wild dogs!"</p>
<p>They've come here before in the dead of night, leaving her to the sight of mangled bones, blood, and paw prints all over the surrounding area the next morning. It took a week to encourage the sheep to go back out into the fields again. </p>
<p>With a battle cry she raises the staff, ready to strike down whatever threatened her herd. Instead of seeing a pack of dogs, she sees one lone cat. More specifically, Chat Noir.</p>
<p>Abilene gasps, and is by his side in seconds, staff and sheep forgotten. She gives a firm shake on the shoulder. "Chat? Chat, can you hear me?" Not even a groan or twich.</p>
<p>Her heart begins to pound, and she summons all her strength to lift him up, only to face plant from shock of how light weight he is. She heats up, and it's not from the sun, but from the rising anger. </p>
<p>'No way should someone who fights akumas nearly 3 times a week be this weightless.'</p>
<p>She maneuvers him onto her shoulders in a fireman carry, and takes him into her home. Laying him down onto the couch with a plump pillow beneath his head, she finally got a good look at him. The extra layering of what she assumes is armor fills him out, but at a closer look she can see how undernourished he really is. Her heart breaks for him, and her eyes scroll up to his golden bell. Regardless of her feelings, his health comes first. Steeling her nerves, her hand reaches for the bell, and tugs.</p>
<p>It goes down with the motion.</p>
<p>Smooth pale skin would have easily been desired by her, but the sight of lumps underneath the surface brought tears streaming down her face. She snatches her hand away, as if the bell burned her to be firmly placed on her gaping mouth. She could see it. Could count it. </p>
<p> 1...2...3... Three ribs she's counted on each side.</p>
<p>With a shuddering breath, she retreats to the bathroom to get supplies, and returns hastily. Abilene gently touches his forehead, and finds it practically searing her hand. She dips the soft rag into the cold water she brought, and lays it along his head. He doesn't rouse an inch.</p>
<p>"Please be okay. Please be okay." She whispers like a prayer. </p>
<p>This mornings akuma comes to mind, and it brings her gaze back to Chat's bell which rests above his navel. With a breath, she clapses the bell within both her hands, and slowly pulls down, seeing if her worries were correct. As the bell lowers more and more hair reveals until it leaves him open and bare. </p>
<p>"Please know I have no alternative motives. I could never betray you like that." She reisures to no one, or rather Chat's subconscious.</p>
<p>She stubbornly keeps her eyes firmly away from his manhood. Shame and guilt pools into her stomach due to the rising blush on her dark cheeks. Her efforts wasn't in vain, but a large part of her wishes it was. There rested on a large part of his hip and thigh is a bruise. </p>
<p>She opens up a small bowl, and scoops up a cream of Arnica onto her fingers, and gently slides her hand underneath the suit. A soft pained (and something else she refuses to lable) groan leaves his lips.</p>
<p>"I know it hurts. I know." She shushes softly. Her focus on helping him overcame any embarrassment from the ordeal.</p>
<p>Once she made sure the cream coated the bruise, she manages to slide a pad under the skin tight suit, and over the injury. She zips him back up just below the ribs, careful to not let any hairs catch onto the zipper. </p>
<p>After re-dippong the rag, and placing it back onto his forehead, she caresses his cheek with her thumb. "Please, wake up soon. Paris needs you." She leans down- not to kiss, no matter how much her heart desires it- but rub her cheek along his. "I need you..." She whispers full of emotion. After a long moment, she straightens, and heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abilene decided to make chicken soup. Something light on his stomach to not hurt him later. He definitely didn't need anymore pain, especially from her of all people. She prepared the chicken, along with a variety of fresh herbs to help boost his immune systen, but still remain tasty. As she processes the ingredients, her mind began to wonder. </p>
<p>'Why is he so thin? Does his family know? Or do they not car-' Her mind halted, not wanting to finish that disgusting thought. 'This poor kitty...' Her heart throbbed, and warmed for him. </p>
<p>She wanted to care for him, comfort him, and lov-</p>
<p>The girl shook her head. 'That last one can wait for now. Chat's wellbeing comes first. Her face hardens in steely determination.</p>
<p>'It should be about time to wet the rag again.' Once the soup started cooking she left to the living room to check up on Chat.</p>
<p>Except she didn't see Chat.</p>
<p>She saw Adrien Agreste.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, and heart slammed painfully against her ribs as if electrocuted before stopping entirely. She twists her head around so fast, it's a surprise the vertebra didn't snap. Unfortunately, she couldn't unsee the blonde model. With a weary sigh, she accepts her fate, and walks over to the oblivious slumbering boy with a calm disposition. Her insides on the other hand was a jumbled mess.</p>
<p>What she doesn't see are the green slited eyes watching, calculating, and analyzing her.</p>
<p>Once there, she takes a moment to gaze at him. After a long beat, Abilene heaves a defeated breath.</p>
<p>"Of course you would be Adrien Agreste." </p>
<p>She removes the drying rag from his head. His face looked even more pale without the mask, but was gaining back come color. Much to her relief before bittersweet emotions settle back on her like a thick fog. </p>
<p>"The famous millionaire model."</p>
<p> She soaks the rag.</p>
<p> "It's bad enough you are Chat Noir. Savior of Paris." </p>
<p>Her hands ring out the cloth with a little more force than neccessary. </p>
<p>"Now to find out that underneath Chat Noir is a name just as big." </p>
<p>Frustration began to leak into her voice, but she rubs his face with the gentleness of a mother to her newborn baby. </p>
<p>"But what am I? A lowly poor commoner who lives off the dirt." She spats at the end. "What could I possibly offer you? What more than another model? What more than Ladybug?" There's a long pause. She leans close to his face, but not close enough for their noses to touch. Her unpriocupied hand went up to trace the side of his face, barely making contact, then resting under his jaw. </p>
<p>"My love...?" Her voice was barely a whisper, as if sharing a deadly secret. Dark eyes looked at him with so much compassion even though he would not get the chance to see. She shakes her head once more, and retreats from him with a sigh that breaks her own soul. </p>
<p>"Like that's enough..." She scoffs, and wets the rag again before laying it on his face. </p>
<p>His temperature has gone down. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but it was a blessing she was willing to take. She hears a buzzing sound, and leaves for the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Looks like dinner is finished." 'Please make him feel better.' She hopes and then fishes out a couple of bowls, but before she could fill them a new voice startles her.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you interesting." Said the high pitched nasally voice.</p>
<p>She screams, and scrambles away, dropping the bowls onto the floor. (Good thing they're wooden) Her breath quickens, and fear thudding painfully against her chest. Abilene leaps onto her feet, and races towards the counter, and grabs a large knife.</p>
<p>"Whoever you are, I know how to defend myself, and ain't going down without a fight!" It doesn't take even half a brain to figure out how important secret identities are. It's bad enough she knows, but a potential threat? She refused the let whoever this intruder was hurt Adrien any more than he's already suffered. She's killed animals, and even fought off men who came looking for a poor unprotected girl before. Killing a human threat won't be different from the wild dogs that come after her flock.</p>
<p>She hopes.</p>
<p>Abilene slowly makes her way back to the living room while scanning every inch of the area. Cold sweat trailing down her taut back. The closer to Adrien the better. Her body felt like a tight spring ready to snap. A panther that laid poised, ready to defend her kits (cubs technically) tooth and nail. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she wishes she could silence her pounding heart, so her straining ears could hear more clearly. </p>
<p>'Almost there.' The shuffling was slow and tedious. Too many second feeling wasted, her body screaming at her to just charge blindly to Adrien. The intruder knew where she was.</p>
<p>The problem? She didn't know where he, or how many there are.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes (seconds), the voice finally spoke up.</p>
<p>"You would defend my chosen."</p>
<p>She jumps out of her skin, and twirls around. The edge of the blade pointing towards the... Cat creature?</p>
<p>All Abilene could do was stare dumbly at the floating cat who looked to be smirking? Proudly? She would have thought that seeing such a strange being would spike the adrenaline more, but the sight of a tiny (cute) cat when she expected a 8ft tall man with tattoos absolutely killed the fight within her. The girl's eyes roll back, and her body goes slack. The knife falls from her limp hand, and she follows soon after with a loud bang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If there is any inconsistencies please let me know. I'm trying to stay as consistent as possible. Thanks!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brown eyes snap open, and she stands up in haste, but immediately regrets it when her vision swims. </p><p>"Ugh.." She groans, and uses the nearby tabletop to prevent herself from crashing onto the floor again. The knife lays not far off from where she got up, and hazily realizes how close she was to accidentally stabbing herself.</p><p>"About time you woke up." </p><p>Abilene startles with a yelp, and stares wide-eyed at the floating creature.</p><p>"I turned off the stove for you. There was a lot of work that went into making that soup for my chosen, so the least I could do while you took a nap was prevent it from overcooking. My name is Plagg, and I'm a kwami by the way." Plagg says with a fake haughty aura, dumping information on her.</p><p>It takes a moment for her brain to reboot before mumbling 'Thanks.'. Plagg, chuckles from the slow reaction. The adrenaline she faintly remembers from earlier is long gone, and now face to face with the crea- kwami, has left her feeling beyond exhausted.</p><p>"Oh..." She supplies unhelpfully. Deciding that the situation can only go up from here, she takes it all in strive. "Are you hungry?" </p><p>He smiles widely full of sharp teeth, suddenly in her face. "Have any Camembert?"</p><p>The countertop behind her prevented her from gaining any space, settling for crossing her eyes goofily to look at him clearly. "No, sorry." She shakes her head in sympathy. "I do have cheese I made from sheeps milk." </p><p>Plagg bobs up and down in excitement. "That'll do!"</p><p>Abilene can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. As she prepares a small dish of cheese, she gasps.</p><p>"I forgot about Adrien!"</p><p>Before she could attempt to run off, Plagg's voice stops her. "Don't worry he's still asleep. I'm sure he'll love the food you made him. Kid definitely needs it..." His ears drooped. The last statement was whispered. She figures it wasn't meant to be heard, but in their close proximity, it wasn't hard to.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Determination visible in her hard eyes and clenched fists.</p><p>"Oh, I know." He says with an eye roll, previous sadness dissipated. "Kwamis have an affinity for detecting those with pure intentions. Thats why I encouraged Adrien to come here, a d reveal myself. Although..." A long dramatic pause, and a wicked smirk creases his head, promissing all sorts of mischief. She couldn't stop herself from gulping nervously, and fear began to climb its way up. "I'm not too sure your intentions are all that pure. I did hear and see everything."</p><p>She inhales sharply through her nose, and her face flames. It was always hard to see blushes on her dark skin, but with how hot she felt it was possible she looked like a tomato. The blood rushing to her head so fast threatened to knock her out again.</p><p>"You know what? I'm sure Chat- I mean Adrien, is ready to eat." She word vomits, and barely manages to prepare two bowls of soup while balancing the plate of cheese, then make a hasty retreat without making a mess. Plagg laughing heartily the whole way.</p><p>Setting the food onto the coffee table, she turns her attention to the still sleeping boy, unsure of what to do.</p><p>"Hesh goin' tu panic." Plagg says nonchalantly with a mouthful of cheese.</p><p>She grimaces at that. Having no experience with panic attacks herself, let alone how to guide someone through it.</p><p>"Golfen rul." He swallows. "You panic, he'll panic. Just be calm, but don't make it painfully obvious. He needs a strong pillar, since he doesn't get it from that waste of life he calls father." He grumbles at the end, and focuses back on the cheese with more aggression than neccessary. To rid any frustrations she suspects, not that she blames him.</p><p>'Okay, just be calm. I can do that.' She heaves a grounding breath, and gently shakes his shoulder. 'Well, since Plagg clearly knows how I feel about Adrien...' "Time to wake up, love." Her voice was low, and smooth as honey. As he begins to rouse, she's surprised it wasn't the loud crashing that woke him up, but one gentle sentence.</p><p>His heavy eyelids struggled to open, but he manages. She helps him to slowly sit up into a sitting position.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Adrien." Care for the boy quickly overcame any previous nervousness. Worrying about him quickly became natural to her.</p><p>He somehow doesn't catch the name she called him. Mind probably too muddled with sleep. 'Just give it a moment.' She thinks with anticipation.</p><p>"I'm fine." He says groggily, and coughs to clear his throat, but only draws his attention to his aching throat. His hand rubs the front of his neck in hopes of alleviating some of the pain.</p><p>"I brought you some water, and made you chicken soup. The medicinal herbs should help soothe your throat for awhile." She sits beside him and began to eat while watching him from the corner of her eye. 'Any second now...' Her heart thudded faster within her chest.</p><p>"Thank you. You are very kind, Abilene."  He says her name even though she's never told Chat Noir, but his mind is too mushy to care at the moment. She can see the moment realization sucker punched him in the stomach when he reaches for the water, and sees a white sleeve and bare arm. His whole body freezes over.</p><p>'I-I'm Adrien right now. Not Chat Noir.  She called me Adrien, not Chat. I was hardly conscious on my run to her house, but I'm pretty sure I was Chat. Maybe-maybe I detransformed, and she saw Adrien, and helped me out.' That thought died a gruesome death when his eyes finally pried away from his arm, and onto the black cat kwami sitting on the table eating. His green slitted eyes locked onto Adriens' green human ones. His heart began to pound, and his breath quickened.</p><p> 'No. No. Nononono! She knows my identity, what will Ladybug say!? I'm already on thin ice with her, this will surely put me under.' The memory of the water akuma made him regret those choices of words. 'Master Fu warned us to never let our secret identity be found, not even with each other, or else we'll lose our miraculous. Nonono, I'll never be Chat Noir ever again! I'll be locked up in my room, cold and alone, with nothing to live for than modeling that I hate. So. Much! I can't lose Chat Noir. I can't lose the only thing that lets me be human! I cant, I cant, I CANT-' </p><p>"Adrien." </p><p>Her nearly silent, but firm call somehow cuts through the static in his head, along with a strong grip on his shoulder. It's enough to hurt, but it grounds him. It disipates the thoughts as if they never existed. He heaves his entire chest in a gasp as if he wasn't breathing for hours. At this point, it was a likely conclusion. He slowly moves his sight to her. Fear and distraught clear across his features.</p><p>Her face was blank besides the concern creasing her eyes. "The soup will get cold the longer you wait. It feels better on your throat warm." It sounds extremely lame even to her, but a diversion was the best she could come up with.</p><p>The words are so out of context they seem to have no reason to be there after the panic attack seconds ago. It leaves him dazed wondering if the panic even happened, but it somehow helps bring him back to the present. His breaths even out more, and his chest stops hurting from the relentless pounding of his heart. He numbly turns his attention to the steaming bowl, and shakily holds it up. When it looked like it was going to tip over from his violent shivering, Abilene holds up the bottom with her hand covering his. She looks at him expectantly, but remained patiently silent. </p><p>He looks at the contents, and feels a twinge of worry through all the nerves at the amount of herbs in the soup, fearful it'll taste bitter like medicine. Not eating will be very disrespectful. Regardless of all that his father taught him (or the lack thereof), being the perfect gentleman was drilled into him. Besides, the growling in his empty stomach was too much to ignore.</p><p>Adrien lifts the spoon up, and tastes his first bite of the soup. There's a long pause, and Abilene grew worried over the glazed look in his eyes. He didn't move. Didn't even appear to be breathing again. Plagg continued to watch carefully. After a long moment she considers calling his name, before a whine passes over the spoon in his mouth. Eyes looking more alert, but sorrowful he eats the soup hastily. Tears begin to stream down his flushed face, some falling into the bowl, and sobs leak out between his lips every chance they could get. </p><p>Her eyes widen, and shoulders tense. She wasnt sure wether to feel relaxed that he's eating, or very concerned with the crying.</p><p>He lifts the bowl from her hand to gulp down the rest, and finishes with a swig of water that almost depletes the cup in one gulp. She's surprised he didn't choke.</p><p>After a few pants, he seems to have calmed down, but the tears remained.</p><p>"I take it that you enjoyed it?"</p><p>He laughs wetly, panic long gone. "Yeah. I'm sorry I broke down like that in front of you." He reaches behind him to ring his tail, but remembers he's not transformed, so settled for rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"You don't need to apologize, Adrien. Please do not feel ashamed. I'm here to help."</p><p>He laughs again, but this time it sounded self-deprecating, and it broke her heart to hear the Jokester of Paris laugh in a way that wasn't lighthearted, or joyful.</p><p>"It seems like lately your doing most of the saving."</p><p>"Even heroes need saving too." She responds firmly, but kept her tone low.</p><p>"I suppose you're right." He says after a pause. </p><p>Her food long forgotten, they sit in silence. It wasn't awkward, more like just waiting. Thankfully he breaks the silence first.</p><p>"The soup reminded me of moms' cooking." </p><p>She hums in acknowledgement, giving him her undivided attention.</p><p>"When I would get sick she always made me homecooked chicken soup, and I'd feel better the next day. Sometimes I would pretend to be sick just so I could eat the soup again." He chuckles fondly at the memory. "I think she knew I was faking, but made it anyways." He added quietly as an afterthought.</p><p>Abilene raised her hand slightly, wanting to comfort him, but didn't want to cross any boundaries and make him uncomfortable. She takes a quick glance at Plagg, and he tilts his large head over to Adrien. 'Well, he knows him better than I do.' Decided to put her trust in the kwami, she rests her hand on his golden locks. He stiffens for a moment before relaxing the next. Taking that as her cue,  she rakes the front side of her nails along his scalp, and a loud purr vibrates from his throat. His face flames, and it startles a laugh out of her. He shuts his mouth to try to supress the purring, while hiding his face in his arms whining.</p><p>"Don't hide Adrien. Does purring help you feel better?"</p><p>He nods his head, not wanting to verbally reply in fear the purring comes out.</p><p>"Then let yourself relax. I wasn't laughing to mock you. I just know from experience how good it feels to have your head scratched. If I was part cat, I would be purring every time I combed my nails across mine."</p><p>He giggles lightly at the comment, and feels himself rapidly turning into a purring mess at her ministrations.</p><p>"Did you have more you wanted to say?" She reminds him gently. </p><p>The mood goes back to somber, but not nearly as intense.</p><p>"Mom passed away a few years ago, and now I eat what our personal chefs make. I know I sound selfish-"</p><p>"You don't." She slips in quietly enough for him to hear, but not lose his train of thought.</p><p>"- but I just miss moms' home cooking. I know the food the chefs make are technically home cooked, but it's just..." He pauses trying to find the right words.</p><p>"Not the same."</p><p> She knew exactly how that felt.</p><p>"Yeah, it's not the same... Eating your soup though, it tasted so much like moms. Filled with love, carefully made with basic ingredients that far excell hundred dollar ingredients the chefs use. When I took that first bite it brought me back to a time when everything was simpler. Happier. I wasn't overworked. I never ate alone. I was always so warm. But now that it's just me and father..." Tears started to stream down, and he feels his face pushe into soft plush. He didn't realize that at some point near the end of his venting, Abilene pulled him into her chest. She shushes his sobs gently, and holds onto his trembling form tightly. His heaving cries trickle into whimpers and hiccups when he feels wet droplets land on his forehead.</p><p>'She's crying for me...' His grip tightens on the back of her shirt. Strangely enough the thought that she could feel his pain lessens the ache in his chest. He never liked sharing his issues at home with anyone, so they don't feel the same way he often feels. But right now, he can't help but want to allow himself to be selfish for once.</p><p>They remain in each others embrace. Neither wanting to leave. Plagg takes his eyes off the two, and goes back to his forgotten cheese, eating thoughtfully. 'She's very good for him. It'll take some time, but Tikki will understand eventually.'</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Abilene woke up slowly with a yawn. She looked down to see the blonde boy sleeping soundly between her breasts. Dried tears left behind along his cheeks, mixed with the ones she shed on his head. As much as she wants to wipe his face clean, she feared waking him. Thankful that his sleep isn't fitfull. </p><p>A fond smile seamlessly finds its way onto her face. Her heart swelled too much for her to not act. Gently carding his bangs away from his forehead, it's replaced with warm lips. They linger there for a long moment before pulling away. What greets her is a small smile on the sleeping boy.</p><p>She shifts to release herself from his grip, and positions his head to the pillow. He moans grumpily at being moved, and she almost giggles. Adrien cracks an eye open, though she doubt he sees anything with how bleary it looked.  She combs her fingers through his hair, eliciting a purr and whispers,</p><p>"Sleep. We have a lot to talk about, but that's enough for another day. It can wait until you're feeling better." With one final scratch he closes his eye in bless, and falls back to sleep.</p><p>Abilene continues to watch him, and while it fills her heart with love, the familiar feeling of anger rises. She suppresses it for now, and moves to gather the discarded utensils. She notices that Plagg wasn't around, but figures he couldn't have gone far without his holder. She felt humbled that Plagg would trust her with his chosen while he way away.</p><p>As soon as she enters the kitchen, there's  the black cat sitting on the counter waiting for her. </p><p>"Oh, hello, Plagg. Did you like the cheese?" Starting on washing the dishes.</p><p>"Yes, thank you."</p><p>She smiles back in appreciation. They continue in silence, with only the clacking of bowls and water running as white noise.</p><p>After awhile, "You love him." It wasn't a question. More of a sure observation. Not even concluding her feelings mearly a crush, but instead love. </p><p>"Dearly." She replies without missing a beat despite the sudden assessment. She understood how strange it could be to love someone you don't even know. Maybe it was the pining, but that's one of the reasons she didn't want to spring a confession onto him. Just because her heart decided to go all in, doesn't mean she should expect Adrien's heart to do the same.</p><p>It's silent once again. Abilene messes with the dishes still, but it's more for waiting for what else Plagg will say, than cleaning.</p><p>"What else do you feel for him?" </p><p>She pauses for a moment to consider, and her mind flashes to how the media portrayed Chat as a terrible hero, a can of worms she'll have to open up later. The disharmony between him and Ladybug, yet another can of worms. Then there's the clear physical and emotional neglect Gabriel has for his son. She glares hard at the dishes, and Plagg wonders if it'll shatter under her gaze.</p><p>"I feel anger for him." Abilene whispers menacingly, fingers gripping the plate until her knuckles turn white, thankfully not breaking.</p><p>Plagg's ears flick towards her, not expecting that answer. In a moment of patience and wisdom, (Yes, Tikki I have those) he let's her stew in her thoughts for a moment, waiting to her to continue.</p><p>"Chat has to be the most genuine, carefree person I have ever met. Then seeing Adrien so sad, and weak with illness hurts me. I don't know everything, but after what he revealed to me it's clear how supressed Adrien is. Chat, a personal, a mask, turns out to be who Adrien truly is. Many women would immediately cringe away if they found out Chat is really a neglected boy, but as for me-"</p><p>She holds a wet hand up to her chest, feeling it's quickened beats.</p><p>"-It makes me want to know more of him. Not the model. Not the superhero. The human underneath. His passions and his fears. I want to know them all." The last sentence leave out in a longing breath. Eyes looking far beyond her home, and into the wide smiles of Chat, and the recent tear streaked face of Adrien. Molding them together, trying to figure out the missing pieces.</p><p>Plagg sits in the counter. Watching her for a long moment before speaking. Words careful and honest. Quieter than his mocking laughter and nasally voice. "It'll be hard to get him to consider a relationship that's not with Ladybug, but considering how disharmonized they are, you may have a chance."</p><p>"You want me to abuse his situation?" She whips her head his way, wistful expression gone. Looks nothing short of aghast and anger directed his way.</p><p>He scoffs. "Of course not. I'd scratch your face off if you were that selfish. After listening to you confess your cheesy undying love-"</p><p>She loudly sputters.</p><p>"-and the way you look at him and kiss him, I can see genuine love. You shower him in affection, even when your heart moves you to do more. I know you want to confess, but you restrained yourself, making sure his needs come first. From that alone, you don't have to be a thousand year old kwami to know how pure your soul is."</p><p>In the short time Abilene has known him, Plagg is snarky and mischievous, with a deep care for Adrien. Despite the jesting of her feelings earlier, now she sees a kindness that she assumes only a select few have seen. Especially, the gentle smile he gives her when he finishes. She feels ready to combust from it all.</p><p>"Ugh, I don't see how Tikki does all that mushy, lovey dovey stuff." His face twisted in disgust. "But anyways! Ladybug has had 2 years to get her act together, and fall for him, and if I met you sooner I would be fiercely defensive of Adrien. Since this is not the case, I have no issues with you. Go get em' girly!" He says hastily with a cheeky grin.</p><p>'Aaannd the moment is over...' She sighs wearily with a fond shake of her head.</p><p>Looking back at the peaceful boy, she feels something akin to confidence rise within her, steeling her resolve.</p><p>"You know what? I think I will!"</p><p>Plagg smirks proudly at her with his tiny arms crossed, as she shuts the water off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for all the comments of support! It really helps encourage me to keep writing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some hours pass before Adrien wakes up with a loud yawn, finishing with a stretch great enough to make a cat proud. Satisfied with the number of pops his joints make, he flops down bonelessly on the couch.</p><p>His ears turn towards a giggle beside the couch, and locks eyes with the woman who's wearing a very bemused expression. He could feel the heat of embarrassment flooding his cheeks, and smashes his face into the pillow. All that does is elicit more laughter.</p><p>"I'm glad you're finally awake. Feel any better?"</p><p>The evident concern lacing her voice drags him out of his metaphorical hole.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm-" He moves his head away to cough into his arm. 'My throat doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier. That soup really did help.'</p><p>"Here." She wraps her arms underneath his chest to pulls Adrien up into a sitting position. He was still weak, but with the much needed rest, and Abilene's help was more than enough to get him up. "I made you some tea. It's a bit more on the bitter side, so hopefully the honey will have helped balance it some."</p><p>He nods his head in appreciation, and takes a sip. Much to his shame, he couldn't hold back the slight grimace from the medicine tasting tea. Thankfully there was only an understanding sympathetic look on her face. He continues to drink, and finds that the taste gradually gets better with the sweet after taste of the honey.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" </p><p>Putting down the now empty cup, he feels along his thoat that doesn't ache anymore. His shakes his head, and says the flu knocked out his appetite.</p><p>"Okay, do you have any place to be?"</p><p>He cringes. "No, father and Natalie are out for a few days on a business trip. I can still head home, I know I've overstayed my welco-"</p><p>"And let you go back to your cold house?" Sounding appalled.</p><p>"I'll be okay. I don't want to take up more time than I-"</p><p>"Kid, when someone offers their home to you it's rude to push yourself away." Plagg said with an annoyed huff.</p><p>"Besides, I want you here." Her comforting words flood him with warmth.</p><p>"Y-you do?"</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes. Abilene resists the urge to mimic him.</p><p>"Of course! It gets pretty lonely here, and I wouldn't mind the company. I know my home is far out of your way, but if you ever need a place to escape to, your welcome here." She finishes with a gentle smile.</p><p>Adrien watches her for a long moment, feeling tears prick his eyes. A persistent nudge on the back of his head tells him that the only reason she wants him around is because he's a superhero and a model. It's always been right when girls offer to spend time with him.</p><p>But this time he's inclind to disagree.</p><p>"I'll be back to grab some extra pillows and blankets for you. In the meantime make yourself at home." She disappears down the hall.</p><p>Adrien finally takes the chance to look around the house. It's small, but not cramped. Several decorations than line the couches and chairs are knitted. Even though he's a model, he's not as great as Marinette when it comes to analyzing the quality of fabrics, but the colorful designs of the cloths don't look bought. </p><p>There's few pictures hanging up on the walls. One is a photo of kid Abilene, a man and woman who he assumes to be her parents at a river. </p><p>'I wonder where her parents are.'</p><p>The house looks empty. Lived in, but not enough to fill the small space. It reminds him of the mansion, but there was one thing he noticed different that made Abilene's home so much greater. </p><p>It's always ready to be filled with more warmth.</p><p>There is a lonely atmosphere, confirmed by Abilene when she asked him to stay, but her amazing hospitality was more than enough for him to feel content inside. The house soaked up every positive feeling, and kept it there. Waiting for the next weary traveler in need of rest. So they could leave feeling rejuvenated. While the mansion on the other hand remained dead. Cold. Suffocated every ouce of kindness no matter how many times he manages to brings his friends over. Leaving them drained by the end of the day. Almost like some sort of demon was sucking out their life force. It felt like a chore to keep his room alone filled with joy and laughter. Forget the whole mansion.</p><p>"Adrien?" Her voice knocks him out of his depressing musings carrying a blanket that's also knitted. </p><p>"Oh, thank you for the blanket." He accepts it, and the cat in him wonders if it's as soft as it looks. Wrapping himself up in a cocoon had his eyes rolling back in bliss at the feeling of the material. 'Not scratchy like wool. Not rough like tweed. Fleece sounds about right.' He thought dazily, remembering the name from Marinette's many passionate ramblings. A gentle purr vibrating his chest at the all encompassing warmth.</p><p>"You're such a kitten." Face bright with mirth despite the oncoming drowsiness.</p><p>"You can blame Plagg for that." They hear a nearby hiss in the background, drawing a laugh out of the two teens.</p><p>Before Abilene could wish goodnight, Adrien speaks up. </p><p>"I know it's late, and this might be a bad time, but-" He pauses to gather some courage, knowing he's probably treading on a thin line. Risking the girl who housed, fed, and cared for him, throwing him out. Maybe it was the lack of presence from his remaing parent (despite feeling his eyes wherever he went) that dragged up the question. "where are your parents? I noticed a few pictures, and was wondering..." Drifting off nervously.</p><p>It's quiet for a moment, and Adrien waits for her to rip him out of his comfortable cocoon, and literally with the use of her foot, kick him out. A weary sigh diverts his attention back onto her, and sees a kind of exhaustion that Adrien sees in his reflection after an especially hard day. Her sad smile makes him immediately regret asking.</p><p>"It's been a long day." The dodge clear to both of them, but Adrien didn't blame her. "We'll talk more in the morning. If you come over tomorrow after school I'll share my woes, and we can try to look for a solution with yours."</p><p>Adrien readily accepted, wanting to take any burden from her after she had listen to him cry. </p><p>She leans over him, and wraps him up in a firm hug. A big dopey smile creases his face, revelling in the warmth of her embrace. He was unable to return it, because of the blanket binding him. She didn't seem offended or awkward by it though.</p><p>"Goodnight, Adrien."</p><p>"Goodnight, Abilene."</p><p>She retreats to her room as Adrien settles down for sleep. He figured that after sleeping the afternoon away, he'd remain awake for the rest of the night. He was proven wrong mere moments after that thought. The emotional exhaustion, along with the warmth that settled deeply within his bones from her kindness, blanket, and the gentle vibrations from Plagg's purring lulled him into a heavy sleep.</p><p>He's pretty sure Plagg at some point whispered him 'sweet dreams, kid', but he was already dreaming by then.</p><p>And his dreams were indeed very sweet.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He was roused by the light shining into eyes from the blindes, and the heavenly smell of breakfast cooking. With the mansion being so big, he never had the pleasure of waking up to food cooking. Leaving Nathalie to call him down. </p><p>But this? </p><p>Waking up to the permanenting smell of bacon made his mouth water.</p><p>He stretched with a loud groan. Feeling tiny pinpricks of fangs nipping into the back of his neck meant that Plagg's awake, and isn't happy with being woken up. Honestly, Adrien couldn't blame him. It was the most comfortable sleep he's ever been in. He would have lashed out too if the smell of Abilene's cooking didn't smooth over the brief annoyance.</p><p>"Adrien." The gentle call reaching his ears.</p><p>He hummed in reply, currently stuck in a limbo of wanting to eat, and refusing to move from his warm confines. He felt like his body merged within the couch with how much he's sunk into the furniture. </p><p>She called for him again, but this time with a slow shake of his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he saw Plagg also nip at her hand. The kwami was not a morning (person?) like his friend, Marinette. He had more than half a mind to scold Plagg for biting the hand that feeds him. (Not like that's ever worked before...) Her giggles eased the worry though.</p><p>"Will cheese earn my forgiveness for waking you?"</p><p>Adrien has to blink several times when Plagg suddenly disappears from off his shoulder.</p><p>'Where did he-?' </p><p>Green eyes flick up to Abilene, and there he sees the gluttonous kwami on her shoulder.</p><p>'Two faced traitor!' He internally grumbles with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"C'mon, before breakfast gets cold." </p><p>They leave him to debate for another minute if he REALLY wants to leave his spot. With a bittersweet sigh, he gets up to join her at the kitchen table.</p><p>"You made it." She smirks at him, and hands him a plate of a large omelet and bacon. Plagg already eating his cheese.</p><p>He thanks her for the food before asking, "Why couldn't I have eaten at my spot?" sounding like a whiny child. He pauses before his eyes widen. The thought of claiming something as his when he is no more than a guest, and complaining for not eating where he wants fills him with shame. "Sorry for my rud-" He tries to rectify his mistakes, but Abilene cuts in.</p><p>"It's because you would have passed out the second you finished eating, and then be late for school." She says bluntly, amusement coloring her cheeks.</p><p>He didn't deny her reasoning. He attempts to apologize for his behavior again, before getting brushed off.</p><p>"It shows that you are comfortable here. I don't know you well, but it's clear that you're showing more of your personality instead of being a gentlemanly robot."</p><p>"You're not in public, and not under the watchful eye of Gabriel. Relax alittle, kid."</p><p>The two of them continue eating while Adrien sits there wide-eyed, absolutely floored. He's comfortable around his friends, but even then he keeps himself in check. Always feeling eyes on the back of his head. It's not often he uses his 'model smile' around them, but it still takes a while of being around carefree friends to finally let some of the springs unwind within him. </p><p>But here? </p><p>He doesn't feel eyes watching his every move. Nor carmeras waiting to document every misstep for his scrutinizing father to see. This place truly feels like a hidden away garden. Away from prying observations, and bone heavy expectations that came from bearing the name 'Agreste'. He's pretty sure Abilene would think the name may as well be the dirt her animals walk over. Instead of feeling insulted, Adrien finds himself agreeing. The name has caused him so much grief over the years that there's a hesitation whenever he writes his last name down.</p><p>Now the internal walls on the other hand? Absolutely smashed. Her blatant display of affection, and the ear she lent him as he cried out his heart made every defensive measure useless. The identity reveal played a big part in that. It left him open and vulnerable. Instead of feeling fear and dread like yesterday when she called him by his civilian name, he feels understood. The relationship with Abilene, although new, is more personal than he's ever had with anyone.</p><p>Even Ladybug.</p><p>For some reason that thought doesn't ache his heart like he anticipated. Instead he feels warmth at this new beginning.</p><p>Smiling widely, and tears in his eyes he eats the food. </p><p>He doesn't notice the gentle smiles adorning the other two who watched his face flicker through many emotions, finally landing on happiness.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be coming over after school." He's transformed into Chat, preparing to leave. Feeling a lot stronger now that he's back in the suit. He needed a quick shower and a change of clothes at the mansion. Gratitude floods him for Abilene waking him up extra early. God forbid father somehow found out Adrien wore the same clothes from yesterday. </p><p>She gave him more medicinal tea when the coughing started up again. After such a wonderful start to his morning he feels like he can take on Hawkmoth himself!</p><p>"I'll be waiting for you. Before you leave, I'm hosting a small public event this weekend. If you feel better enough by then, do you want to come?"</p><p>"Sure!" Tail flicking excitedly, and eyes gleaming curiously. "What's the event about?"</p><p>A mischievous smirk lights up her face. "You'll have to wait to find out."</p><p>Chat Noir pouts before beaming to show he really wasn't upset at the secrecy. If anything it made him more eager to come. Not long vaulting out the door.</p><p>She watches him leave until he disappears in the distance. Retreating back inside she makes a phone call.</p><p>"Hey, so about that interview..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>